The Reversal: Angel The Vapire Slayer
by klaegirl621
Summary: It's the same BTVS story, but with a little twist...Angel is the Vampire Slayer, and Buffy is the vampire with a soul. That would not be the only reversal in the story. My first story, please no brutality. II don't own any of the character of BTVS.
1. Welcome to the Hellmouth

**Welcome to the Hellmouth**

In a deserted, suburban high school, two teenagers are breaking in. A good-looking young guy leads his blonde, innocent looking date in through the window. The two walk hand in hand down the empty hallway, heading for the top of the gym.

"I don't want to go up there," the blonde says nervously.

He leers at her seductively. Clearly, the two are looking for a place to make out. Just as they are about to kiss, she pulls away nervously.

"I heard a noise," she says, fearfully.

Reluctantly, he goes to investigate and finds nothing.

"There is nothing there sweet heart, calm down for me," he reassures her.

"Okay," she says and turns back.

Suddenly, his lovely face transforms into a monster! With a growl, he leaps forward and bites into his shocked date's neck.

Somewhere else, a teenage boy sleeps fitfully; visions of cemeteries, monsters, and rivers of blood interrupting his rest. He jerks awake just in time to hear his sister calling his name.

"Angel! Angel! Come on you don't want to be late for you first day of school!"

"Yeah wouldn't want that," he said getting up.

His room is like any other teenagers the walls cover in posters and cds all over the desk. The only thing out of place was the unpacked boxes that litter the carpet. Apparently, he is new in town.

"Do you think that your sister will be alright? Maybe I should have stay with her."

"Mom she is starting junior high not preschool. She'll be fine."

"Ok then have a good time. I know you're gonna make friends right away, just think positive... Oh, and honey? Try not to get kicked out?"

"I promise." Angel took the leather coat that was at the back of the seat and got out of the car.

On the sidewalk outside of Sunnydale High, Xander Harris is menacing schoolmates on his skateboard not out of malice but actually the problem is that he just got the skate that morning and was trying not to fall.

He looks over to see Angel walking into the school and promptly falls off his board, not out of surprise, but out of fear, that boy looked more like he belong in a gang. Seconds later, Willow appears smiling over him.

"Hey Will, I kind of had a problem with the math."

"Which part?"

"The math." They walk into school together, talking about schoolwork and tutoring.

"Can you help me out tonight, please, be my study buddy?" He asked her almost pleading, everyone at the school new that Willow was the smartest student in the school. Everyone also new that Xander had had a crush on her his whole life.

"Well, what's in it for me?" Willow said smiling up at her best friend. Everyone also new that Willow didn't return the feelings whether because she didn't feel the same way or because she didn't even notice, that's what nobody knew.

"A shiny nickel!"

"Okay. Do you have 'Theories in Trig'? You should check it out."

"Check it out?"

"From the library? Where the books live."

"Right, I'm there! See, I wanna change..."

Inside the school, they find their friend Jesse, who has also noticed the new guy.

"Hey, Jesse. What's what?" Says Xander to Jesse. They had always been the best of friends, and share everything.

"New guy."

"That's right. I saw him. Pretty scary if you ask me."

"I heard someone was transferring," said Willow.

"So tell," asked Xander.

"Tell what?"

"What's the sitch? What do you know about the new scary guy?"

"New guy."

"Well, you're certainly a font of nothing," Xander complains.

Meanwhile, Angel is sitting in the principal's office, preparing for his first day of school.

"Welcome to Sunnydale! A clean slate, Angel, that's what you get here," he said tearing up his colorful school record. "What's past is past. We're not interested in what it says on a piece of paper, even if it says..."he starts reading the paper. "Whoa!" he says as he starts taping back the Angels school record.

"Mr. Flutie..." Angel starts.

"All the kids here are free to call me Bob," says Mr. Flutie as he contentious taping the record.

"Bob…"

"But they don't"

"I know my record is colorful, but…"

"You burned down the gym."

"I did, I really did, but... You're not seeing the big picture here, I mean, that gym was full of vampi... asbestos," realizing his almost mistake Angel decided to sit backand not say anything else.

Outside the office, Angel bumps into another student, spilling the contents of his backpack all over the floor. Xander sees this, and seizes the opportunity to introduce himself to the new guy.

"I don't know you, do I?"

"I'm Angel. I'm new," he said as he looked up to glared at whoever it was that had made him spill his backpack contents. Xander seeing this almost melted like jello…out of fear. If this guy could actually have this kind of stare then one punch of him might just kill you.

"Xander is…is me," he said as he stammer with fear.

As Angel leaves, without a second looked at Xander, he notices he left something behind and calls out to Angel to stop.

"Oh, hey! You forgot your… stake." Oblivious, Angel continues walking down the hall. Xander is confused.

In history, Angel meets Cordelia, a pretty and popular student. Cordelia quickly befriends him obviously looking to see if she could get anything out of him. Just to spend some time with him she decides to take him to the library. Along the way, Cordelia starts asking Angel some questions.

"Of course, we do have to test your coolness factor. You're from L.A., so you can skip the written, but let's see…" starts Cordelia. "Frappuccinos?"

"Tasty."

"John Tesh."

"The Devil."

"That was pretty much a gimme, but you passed."

"Oh, good," he said sarcastically.

The two seem to be on their way to becoming fast friends, or so Cordelia thinks. Angel doesn't really care; he knew this type of girl, and he didn't need her in his life, they brought nothing but trouble. When they run into Willow at the water fountain, Cordelia's sweet tone immediately becomes vicious as she tears into her.

"Willow, nice dress! Good to know you've seen the softer side of Sears."

"Uh, well-well, my Mom picked it out."

"No wonder you're such a guy-magnet." And the kitty shows her claws, thinks Angel. Angel is silent and stares after Willow, as she walks away. Willow Rosenberg, he needed to talk to her about his classes.

"So you want to go to the Bronze?" asked Cordelia.

"What is that?"

"Is a club, it's actually the only club in town.

"Where is it?"

"It's in the bad part of town."

"Where's that?"

"It's about a half a block from the good part of town. We don't have a whole lot of town here."

Angel heads into the school's cavernous library to pick up some textbooks.

"Hello is there anyone here?"

"Hello, I'm Mr. Giles, are you Mr. Liam?"

"Yes I need…"

"I know what you need."

Giles shows Angel a large book with "Vampyr" on the cover. It was the same book that had appear in his nightmares.

"That's not what I'm looking for."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm way sure!" and backs away slowly.

Just a Giles puts away the book Angel disappeared out of the library almost running out of there. Giles turns around in time to see the door swinging shut behind him.

In the girl's locker room, two girls are gossiping about the new hot guy name Angel.

"The chatter in the caf is that he was starting fights, maybe he was in a gang" one of them says with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"The new kid? He seems kind of weird to me. What kind of name is Angel?"

"Hey, Aphrodesia." As they continue to dish the dirt on Angel's past, one of the girls opens her locker. Suddenly, a dead body falls out!

Outside, it's lunch time. Willow is sitting on a bench opening her lunch bag when Angel approaches. When Willow sees him she is certain that he is lost, but she can't help but wonder what it would be like to have those strong arms around her. Then as she is right in the middle of her fantasy Angel sits next to her.

"Uh, Hi! Willow, right?"

"Why? I-I mean, hi!" _stupid, stupid act natural he's cute_. "Uh, did you want me to move?"

"Why don't we start with, 'Hi, I'm Angel,' and, uh, then let's segue directly into me asking you for a favor. It doesn't involve moving, but it does involve hanging out with me for a while." Angel said flashing the smile he knows can get him anything he wants from tardy excuses to a great alibi when he needs it.

"But aren't you hanging out with Cordelia?"

"I can't do both?"

"Not legally." Angel couldn't help but smile at the girl she seem nice but a little nervous.

"Look, I really want to get by here. New school. And Cordelia's been really nice… to me, anyway… but, um, I kind of have this burning desire not to flunk all my classes and, I heard a rumor that you were the person to talk to if I wanted to get caught up." _Beside Cordelia is not my type of girl._

"Oh, I could totally help you out. Uh, if you have sixth period free, we could meet in the library."

"Or not. Uh, we could meet someplace quieter. Louder. Uh, that place just kind of gives me the wiggins."

"Oh, it has that effect on most kids. I love it, though. It's a great collection, and the new librarian is really cool."

"He's new?"

"Yeah, he just started. He was curator at some British museum or–or THE British Museum. I'm not sure, but he knows everything, and he brought all these historical volumes and biographies, and am I the single dullest person alive?"

The two chat but Willow keeps felling like there is something more to the new guy at the school. Soon, Xander and Jesse appear, both of them trying to stay on the good side of the new guy. Even Xander is trying to make a point to Angel about Willow that he gets really loud. My girl, no touching. Angel almost laughs at this. Willow was nice but she was not his type either, Angel was a complicated man.

"Oh hey Angel dude, how are you," says Xander.

"Do you guys know each other?"

"Oh, me and Angel go way back. Old friends, very close. Then there's that period of estrangement where I think we were both growing as people. But now here we are, like old times. I'm quite moved," he said laughing until he caught Angel's eyes. _Is this guy ever in a not brooding mood?_

"Is it me, or are you turning into a babbling idiot?"

"No, it's, uh, it's not you," Xander said as he gazed at Willow.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys, I think." Angel could almost not hold the laughter that wanted to come over him because of the look on Xander's face.

"Well, you know, we wanted to welcome you. Make you feel at home. Unless you have a scary home..."

Their banter is interrupted however, when Cordelia appears out of nowhere next to Angel. Eyeing him from up to down, she starts talking to him ignoring the fact that everyone else was there.

"I don't mean to interrupt your downward mobility, but I just wanted to tell you that you won't be meeting Coach Foster – the woman with the chest hair – because gym was cancelled due to the extreme dead girl in the locker."

"What?" For a moment Angel felt how his body went completely cold.

"What are you talking about?" asked Willow the worry obvious on her face.

"Some girl was stuffed in Aura's locker."

"Dead?"

"Totally dead. Way dead."

"So not just a little dead, then?" asked Xander trying to make fun of her.

"How did she die?" asked Angel making everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"I don't know."

"Well, were there any marks?" he asked again getting another weird look from everyone around.

"Morbid much? I didn't ask," said Cordelia leaving them alone to deal.

Angel is totally freaked out to hear the news and immediately rushes off to investigate. He finds the body of the dead girl, and it's revealed to be the same girl that broke into the school. He sees two bite marks on her neck. "Oh, great," he snarls.

Angel heads off to the library to confront Giles.

As he barges in he starts telling Giles all about the girl waiting to see his reaction.

"It's the weirdest thing. He's got two little holes in his neck and all the blood has been drained. Isn't that bizarre? Aren't you just going, "Ooooh"?"

"It's my first day! I was afraid that I was gonna be behind in all of my classes, that I wouldn't make any friends. I didn't think there'd be vampires on campus. And I don't care."

"Then why are you here?"

"To tell you that... I don't care, which... I don't, and... have now told you, so... bye."

"But Angel…"

"Look I'm retired, ok, so just find yourself another slayer and let me be."

But I'm not that guy anymore. If you are so worry why don't you do it."

"A, a Slayer slays, a Watcher..."

"...watches?"

"Yes. No! He, he trains him, he, he, he prepares him..."

"Prepares me for what? For getting kicked out of school? For losing all of my friends? For having to spend all of my time fighting for my life and never getting to tell anyone because I might endanger them? Go ahead! Prepare me."

"Why can't you people just leave me alone," he cries.

"Because you are the Slayer," Giles begins, his speech memorized. "Into each generation, a Slayer is born. One boy in the entire world, a Chosen One. One born with the..."

"... the strength and skill to hunt the vampires..."

"... to stop the spread of their evil. Blah, blah. I've heard it, okay?"

He cuts him off, telling him he's both been there and done that. Giles tells him that his arrival in Sunnydale is no coincidence.

"I believe this whole area is a center of mystical energy that things gravitate towards it that you wouldn't find elsewhere."

"Like vampires."

"Zombies, werewolves, incubi, succubi – everything you've ever dreamt was under your bed but told yourself couldn't be by the light of day. They're all real."

"What, you, like, sent away for the Time/Life series?"

"Uh, w-well, yes."

"Did you get the free phone?"

"Uh, the calendar."

"Cool."

He tells Angel there is reason the Slayer is there, and there is a reason that he is there now. Angel refuses to listen and stomps from the library. Giles rushes after him. Neither one of them notices a boy behind all the stacks of book. There stood Xander, who has heard their entire conversation.

"What?" he says, mystified.

Deep underground, a lair is seething with excitement. There are candles scater everywhere one the floor. People are scattered around, some holding torches, others cowering on the ground. A small pool of blood appears – this is the lair from Angel's dream. A vampire is praying over the blood. "The sleeper will wake, and the world will bleed," he intones.

At the O'Connor's home, Angel is preparing to go to The Bronze. He goes through outfit, hair, shoes, and everything else. Angel's mother comes into his room follow by his little sister. Angel adores his sister to no end. She is actually the only one in the family who knows what he truly is since he had needed her help for covering when he was out on patrol.

"Are you, uh, going out tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm going to a club."

"Oh. Will there be girl there?"

"No, Mom. It's a monastery."

"Point taken just don't get into trouble dear you know how hard it was to get you hear, please."

"Don't worry mom. From now on, I'm only going to hang out with the living – I mean, lively… people."

"Okay. You have fun." As their mother left Kathie sat on her brother's bed.

"Are you really going to a club?"

"Yes Kathie."

"So there is no code there."

"Yes there is one…get out."

Kathie left laughing, if there was one thing she love about her brother it was that no matter how much they annoyed the crap out of each other they would give each other their lives.

Making sure he has everything he needs, wallet, keys, Angel heads out for The Bronze. Along the way, he senses someone behind him. _Great just what I needed a stalker_. He heads down an alleyway. Deciding it was time to confront whoever it was he hides. When the person follows, he swings down from his hiding place, knocking her over and pinning her with his foot.

"Is there a problem sir?"

"Yeah, there's a problem. Why are you following me?"

"I know what you're thinking. But don't worry, I don't bite."

The girl starts getting up from the floor. As she stretches Angel notices her. She is around five feet of height. Blonde with pale skin, and thin though you can tell she has a muscular if lean body.

"Truth is, you are pretty spry considering how tall you are.

"What do you want?"

"The same thing you do."

"Okay. What do I want?"

"To kill them. To kill them all."

"Sorry, that's incorrect. But you do get this watch and a year's supply of Turtle Wax. What I want is to be left alone."

"You really think you can do that? You're standing at the mouth of hell. And it's about to open. Beware the Harvest" As she says that she throws him a leather pouch, and starts to walk away. Angel can't explain it but he doesn't want her to leave. So he tries one last time to get answers.

"Who are you?"

"Let's just say... I'm a friend."

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't need a friend."

"I didn't say I was yours."

Angel doesn't understand what had just happen. In him mind he could only see again the beautiful green eyes and the smile that seem to be hiding something. It looked like she was laughing at him, like she knew something about him that he himself didn't know. He opened the leather pouch, and sees a silver cross necklace, the same one that appeared in his nightmare.

Angel heads into The Bronze, dancing for a minute to the Seattle grunge music, so popular in the late nineties. He sees Willow sitting at a table and heads over to join her.

"Hey Willow what are you doing here?"

"I thought Xander was going to show up. He called me to tell me he had big news he wanted to tell me."

"Oh, are you guys going out?"

"No, we're just friends. We used to go out, but we broke up."

"How come?"

"He stole my Barbie…Oh, we were five. I haven't been dating much lately."

"Why?"

"Well... when I'm with a boy I like, it's hard for me to say anything cool, or–or witty, or at all. I–I can usually make a few vowel sounds, and, then I have to go away."

"Well you don't have any problem with me."

"Yeah but that's because you are my friend…We are friends right?"

"Yes Willow we are. And by the way you can't spend all your life in the shadows because you are afraid…Seize the moment, cause tomorrow you might be dead! At least that's my philosophy."

As Willow mulls over the words thoughtfully, taking them in, Angel sees Giles standing on the second floor.

"I'll be back in a minute."

"Oh, that's okay, you don't have to come back."

"I'll be back in a minute," he said smiling he knew that he would have to help Willow with her shyness and for one he wouldn't mind having a real friend.

"I didn't think this was your scene Giles?" Giles turned around to find Angel laughing at the ridiculous picture the librarian made in a club full of teenager.

"I'd much rather be home with a cup of Bovril and a good book."

"Aren't you supposed to be in the library researching the harvest?"

"The Harvest?"

"Yeah big bad vampire celebration."

"Who told you this?"

"This... girl. Pale, green eyes, blonde, gorgeous in an annoying sort of way. I figured you two were buds."

"No. The Harvest. Did he say anything else?"

"No… I didn't like her."

"Look at them completely unaware of the danger that surrounds them."

"Lucky them," Angel mutters.

Downstairs, Cordelia is gossiping with her friends. Jesse approaches and asks her to dance. She blows him off and walks off into the crowd. Burned, Jesse tries to recover, looking around for his next conquest.

"I didn't say I'd never slay another vampire. It's not like I have all these fluffy bunny feelings for them. I'm just not going to get way extracurricular with it. You know, if I see one, sure…"

"Will you be ready? There's so much you don't know about them, about your own powers. A vampire appears to be completely normal, until the feed is upon them. Only then do they reveal their true demonic visage."

"You're like a textbook with arms. I know this."

He encourages Angel to try and sniff out a vampire in the room.

"There's one," he points. Giles is skeptical, not believing him.

"Trust me," he says. "Only someone living underground for ten years would think that shirt was even still made." Suddenly, the vampire moves and reveals his date: it's Willow.

"Oh no, Willow."

"What is she doing?"

"Living the moment." Angel says as he rushes off to save her. Unfortunately, he loses her in the crowd.

In the back of the club, he finds some old chairs. He breaks off the leg to use as a stake and moves deeper into the shadows. Suddenly, someone moves up behind him. Angel whirls, grabs the person by the neck and throws her against the wall. With the stake pointed at her chest, he is just ready to dust the vampire, when he sees he has mistakenly grabbed. Mortified, he lowers Cordelia to the ground.

"God, what is your childhood trauma?" Cordelia rages.

"Have you guys seen Willow? Did she come by here?"

"Why? Do you need to attack her with a stick? Jeez!"

Angel rushes off to find Willow, too busy and too embarrassed to try to explain.

"Excuse me. I have to call everyone I have ever met right now," said Cordelia a little disappointed that the new guy was such a freak.

Outside Angel runs into Giles, who is shocked when he tells him he hasn't found Willow.

"The vampire is not dead?"

"No, but my social life is on the critical list."

He offers to come with Angel to find Willow but Angel tells him to stay put.

"One vampire I can handle," he says.

But, unknown to Angel, it's not just one vampire. Because Jesse, still looking for a dance partner, has found an all too willing and very pretty dance partner.

"So what's your name again?"

"Darla."

In the underground lair, a slender figure rises from a pool of blood. The praying vampire smiles and bows to the ground, as the other vampire rises. The risen vampire reaches for the hand of his kneeling follower.

"Master," the follower says with reverence.

Their plan had worked, the Master had risen, and he would bring about the end of human kind. He was still weak though. The Master waves his hand over the air, and hits an invisible barrier. Luke, the vampire that was praying promises The Master that he will be restored and free at the coming Harvest.

Back above ground, Willow has left the Bronze with the attractive vampire the same one that had killed the girl they found on the locker. Unaware of his true nature, Willow suggests they go to an ice cream shop.

"It sure is dark."

"It's night."

"Well, that's a very dark time, night. Hey by the way what's your name?"

"Thomas." The vampire suggests a shortcut and leads her into a dark cemetery.

Meanwhile, Angel sees Xander outside the Bronze.

"Have you seen Willow, she left with a guy, I need to find them."

"Willow? With a guy? Hey wait… Hey, I hope he's not a vampire, because then you might have to slay him."

"Was there a school bulletin? Was it in the newspaper? Is there anyone in this town who doesn't know I'm the Slayer?" Angel is angry and Xander can see that. He backs away as he says the next.

"I know you think you are the slayer but…"not wanting to hear anymore Angle took Xander by the shirt almost choking him.

"Look Xander I don't really care what you think but if I don't find her there is going to be one more body in the morning.

Willow is nervous as they walk deeper into the cemetery. Thomas stops outside a crypt and tries to entice Willow to go in. Willow was really starting to get nervous. She wanted to get away from him yet he was pushing her inside the crypt.

Willow's nervousness turns to raw fear as the vampire stares at her hungrily. She starts to rush for the stairs, but suddenly Darla is there, blocking her way. Confused and afraid, Willow backs up farther, not sure what is happening. Suddenly, Jesse appears in the doorway, bleeding from his throat. Willow is shocked to see him and tries to rally him into leaving.

"He was supposed to be for the master!"

"I got hungry."

"And that will be your downfall Darla."

"Let us go," screamed Willow who had passed from fear to terrified when she saw Jesse.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," Darla drawls. "You're not going anywhere… until we've fed!" Her face transforms into the visage of a vampire and Willow screams, terrified.

Just then, Angel and Xander appear at the door of the crypt.

"Okay, first of all, what's with the shirt? Dude I don't think even my grandfather used those shirts?" Angel said to the one that had drag Willow in.

Game face on, the two vampires circle the Slayer, unsure what to make of this new arrival.

"Well, this is nice. Uh, it's a little bare, but dashes of paint, a few throw pillows, call it home."

Thomas and Angel talk, while the Darla tries to sneak up behind Angel. But Angel is ready, and thrusts a stake into her chest, without even turning to look. She falls and turns to dust in seconds. Thomas is stunned.

"See what happens when you roughhouse," Angel jeers. "Xander take them and go."

As Angel and Thomas fight, Xander and Willow grab the weakened Jesse, and help him from the crypt.

Angel gets the upper hand in the fight, pinning Thomas to the ground with his foot.

"You know, I just wanted to start over, be like everybody else. Have some friends, you know, maybe a dog. But, no. You had to come here. You couldn't go suck on some other town."

"Who are you?" asked Thomas.

"Don't you know?"

Suddenly somebody grab Angel from behind, holding him in the air by her neck.

"I don't care."

He throws him across the crypt and into a cement wall, where he falls to the ground; momentarily stunned by the blow. Luke is irritated with Thomas for dallying with the Slayer, while he was supposed to be finding food for The Master.

"Luke be careful, he killed Darla."

"Go back to the lair Thomas… NOW! I'll handle the little boy." With that Thomas rushes out of the crypt.

Angel stands up a bit unsteadily as Luke advances on him. He recovers quickly and throws a series of punches and kicks to his torso. Luke, despite himself, is impressed.

"You're strong," he acknowledges. "I'm stronger," he says, and delivers a strong blow to Angel's jaw.

In the cemetery, Willow, Xander, and Jesse are running to safety.

"We'll get the police," Willow suggests, "it's just a few blocks up." But the three come to a dead stop when several leering vampires surround them.

Angel leaps across the room, kicking Luke into the wall. He falls. Angel grabs a stake and is just about to drive it into his heart, when his hand reaches up and stops his in midair. He grabs the stake, breaking it with his bare hand. Angel stares at him wide-eyed. He tosses Angel across the room and leaning over him menacingly, begins to recite a passage from one of Giles's books.

"And like a plague of boils, the race of man covered the Earth. But on the third day of the newest light would come the Harvest. And the blood of men will flow as wine," intones Luke reverently, "When the Master will walk among them once more!"

As he recites, Angel imagines Giles, reading in the library; The Master, on his throne; Willow, Jesse, and Xander surrounded by vampires, as Thomas joins the fray.

"The Earth will belong to the old ones," Luke continues, "and Hell itself will come to town." He throws Angel into the open coffin. Finally frightened, he stares up at the ceiling, looking for Luke. Seeing and hearing nothing, he cautiously starts to sit up. But then, Luke leaps into the coffin, landing catlike on top of him. Angel gasps. "Amen," he finishes. He lowers his mouth down to his neck, fangs stretched wide.

**To be continued…**


	2. The Harvest

Last time in Welcome to the Hellmouth

"The Earth will belong to the old ones," Luke continues, "and Hell itself will come to town." He throws Angel into the open coffin. Finally frightened, he stares up at the ceiling, looking for Luke. Seeing and hearing nothing, he cautiously starts to sit up. But then, Luke leaps into the coffin, landing catlike on top of him. Angel gasps. "Amen," he finishes. He lowers his mouth down to his neck, fangs stretched wide.

The Harvest

As Luke is about to bite Angel the cross that the girl had given him fell of his neck. Without noticing it Luke keeps choking Angel and gets burned by the cross, and he is able to kick him off.

He runs out quickly, trying to reach Willow and Xander. When he arrives, Willow is about to be bitten herself, but Angel gets there in time, and the vampire runs off. Xander is not doing so well as there are vampires trying to drag him away. Angel helps Xander by dusting the vampires who are trying to take him captive.

"Where is Jesse? Jesse! JESSE!"

"Xander, they must have taken him."

Panic strikes as the gang realizes that Thomas has successfully kidnapped Jesse.

The Next Day

The next day in the library, Giles is trying to explain to Willow and Xander the history of vampires.

"For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the Slayer. One boy in the entire world, a Chosen One."

"He loves doing this part," said Angel rubbing his shoulder where the night before Luke had thrown him against the wall.

"Oh, I, I need to sit down" said Willow as if she was going to be sick.

'You are sitting down."

"Oh. Good for me."

"Okay, this is where I have a problem. See, because we're talking about vampires. We're having a talk with vampires in it." Said Xander as he stood from where he was sitting to start pacing.

"Isn't that what we saw last night?"

"No. No, those weren't vampires. Those were just guys who messed up their faces in an accident. Or maybe they had rabies. It could have been rabies. And that guy turning to dust? Just a trick of light. That's exactly what I said the first time I saw a vampire. Well, after I was done with the screaming part my head out in terror."

"Uh, this may be the dumb question, but shouldn't we call the police?" asked Willow.

"And they'd believe us, of course."

"Well, we don't have to say vampires. We could just say that there's a bad man."

"They couldn't handle it even if they did show up. They'd only come with guns," finished Angel dropping the ice pack he had been using on the table.

"The Slayer hunts vampires, Angel is a Slayer, don't tell anyone. Well, I think that's all the vampire information you need."

"Except for one thing: how do you kill them?" asked Xander.

"You don't, I do," said Angel matter of factly.

Xander gets angry when Angel says that she will handle rescuing Jesse alone. He feels that he should help since Jesse is his friend.

"Buffy, I'm not anxious to go into a dark place full of monsters. But I do want to help. I need to." Willow said a little anxious but ready to help.

"Well, then help me. I've been researching this Harvest affair. It seems to be some sort of preordained massacre. Rivers of blood, Hell on Earth, quite charmless. I'm a bit fuzzy, however, on the details. It may be that you can wrest some information from that dread was a bit, um, British, wasn't it?"

"Welcome to the New World," Angel says smiling at his new watcher.

Giles stops the argument by reminding them that they still need to figure out where the vamps took Jesse. Giles tells them that to figure out where Jesse is now, they must figure out how Luke came in to the mausoleum.

"You have no idea where they took Jesse?"

"I looked around, but as soon as they got clear of the graveyard, they could have, boom!"

"They can fly?"

"They can drive."

Meanwhile, underground, Thomas is being scolded by the Master for tasting Jesse when he was meant for the Master.

"I'm your faithful dog. You bring me scraps."

"There was more Master we swear, but there was a boy there."

The vampires tell the Master about the strong boy that they faced.

"A Slayer! Have you any proof?"

"Only that he fought me, and yet lives."

"Hmm, very nearly proof enough. I can't remember the last time that happened."

"1843. Madrid. He caught me sleeping."

"Then maybe we can still do this. After all the one thing that all slayers have is the strong sense of heroism." The Master said as he looked at Jesse. Luke realizing what the Master meant walked up to Jesse.

"I thought you nothing more than a meal, boy. Congratulations, you've just been upgraded. To bait."

Back in the library, Willow hacks into the city's security system and gets the sewer blueprints.

"So all the city plans are just open to the public?" asked Giles a little impressed.

"Uh, well, in a way. I sort of stumbled onto them when I accidentally decrypted the City Council's security system."

"Someone's been naughty," said Xander trying to mocked Willow.

Seeing them, Angel realizes that Luke came from behind her, so there must be a passage inside the mausoleum.

"The access to the tunnels is in the mausoleum. The girl must have doubled back with Jesse after I got out. God, I am so mentally screwed."

"I'm going to go back there and see if I can find Jesse."

"I'll come with you," said Xander needing to be doing something.

"No you stay I need to focused on Jesse, and if you go I'll be worried about you too," said Angel now in full slayer mode.

"Angel, he is my friend…"

"And I'm the slayer, stay," he order to Xander leaving the library.

In the hallway, Xander and Willow are talking about the weird occurrences.

"And everyone else thinks it's just a normal day."

"Nobody knows. It's like we've got this big secret."

"We do. That's what a secret is, when you know something the other guys don't."

"Try also blood, death, and earthquake."

"I'll put it on the computer search. If it's in there, it'll turn up. Anything that'll lead us to vampires."

"And I, in the meantime, will help by standing around like an idiot."

"Not like an idiot, just… standing"

"I can't do this, I can't just sit around, I need to make sure Jesse is ok."

Xander decides that he is useless at school, and believes he should go help Angel. Willow tells him to stay put, but Xander refuses to listen.

Meanwhile, Angel reaches the mausoleum.

"I knew you'd figure out this entryway sooner or later. Actually, I thought it was gonna be a little sooner."

As Angel turned around he found himself facing the girl that had taken over his dreams the night before. Yet in his dreams she had been sweet and nice, at that moment she looked cocky, but certainly not sweet.

"Sorry you had to wait. Okay, look; if you're gonna be popping up with this cryptic wise ass act on a regular basis can you at least tell me your name?" He didn't care about her cockiness, or about the cryptic act, he just wanted to know her name.

"Buffy"

"Buffy. It's a pretty name." Angel said turning to the door. "I don't suppose you've got a key on you?"

"They really don't like me dropping in."

"Why not?"

"They really don't like me."

"How could that possibly be?" Angel turned and knocked the door down.

"Don't... go down there." She said trying to stop him. She looked almost worried, almost.

"Deal with my going."

"You shouldn't be putting yourself at risk. Tonight is the Harvest. Unless you can prevent it, The Master walks."

"Well, if this Harvest thing is such a suck fest why don't you stop it?"

"Because I'm afraid."

"They'll be expecting you."

"I've got a friend down there. Or at least a potential friend. Do you know what it's like to have a friend?" He looked back to Buffy wanting to see her smile. Yet he didn't get that instead he got to see how her eyes turned dark.

"That wasn't supposed to be a stumper."

As Angel turned to enter the darken hall he turned around one last time to see Buffy's face.

"Take the tunnel to the right then straight until you are near the school, you will find them there."

"What no good luck?" He asked almost hopping, almost.

He wasn't expecting it so he turned away to go look for Jesse, but he could swear he heard Buffy replied in a whisper.

"Good Luck."

Willow saw still looking for information in the computer room about the harvest. There she heard Cordelia being her normal self.

"Are we going to the Bronze tonight?"

"No Harmony, we're going to the other cool place in Sunnydale." When she sees Harmony confused she tries to clear her friends head. "Of course we're going to the Bronze. Friday night? No cover?"

Out of nowhere she says "you should have seen Angel last night cute but weirdo."

"So he comes running at me, screaming: "I'm gonna kill you!" I swear! He had this stick and attacked me with it!"

"Who?" asked a boy that was sitting next to them.

"Angel!" said Harmony looking a little to happy to be normal.

"Hey I heard he got kick out of school, probably a druggy."

"It has to be."

Willow who knew the truth couldn't handle it anymore.

"That's not truth."

"Excuse me? Who gave you permission to exist? Do I horn in on your private discussions? No. Why? Because you're boring."

"Ok, I think the program's done." Said Harmony looking relieved.

"Finally the nightmare ends! Ok, so how do we save it?"

"Deliver," said Willow and left all the time with a frown on her face that cover the smile that was threatening to come out.

"Deliver? Where is that? Oh!" she pushes "DEL" and the program is deleted.

While in the sewers, Angel runs to someone he was sure would stay in the school, Xander.

"What are you doing here?" asked Angel infuriated.

"Dude I needed to come, ok"

"Fine, but stay behind me"

About two minutes later they still hadn't found Jesse.

"Okay, so, crosses, garlic, stake through the heart," said Xander verifying his list.

"That'll get it done."

"Cool! Of course, I don't actually have any of those things."

"Good thinking," said Angel sarcastically.

"Well, the part of my brain that would tell me to bring that stuff is still busy telling me not to come down here."

"You've done some beheading in your time?"

"Oh, yeah. There was this time I was pinned down by this guy that played left tackle for varsity... Well, at least he used to before he was a vampire... Anyway, he had this really, really thick neck, and all I had was a little, little Swiss knife... You're not enjoying this story are you?"

"No, actually, I find it oddly comforting."

They find Jesse, only to realize that they walked into a trap: they are surrounded by vampires. Buffy and Xander find a room to hide in, but not for long, as the vampires are breaking the door to reach them.

"We can't fight our way back through those things. What do we do?"

"I got an idea. '_vamps out' _ You can die!"

Seeing that their friend was a vampire they knew there was nothing they could do now. There was vampire trying to get into the closet where they were trap with Jesse.

"Xander we have to get out!"

"Over here"

In the chaos Xander had found a latch that lead to the outside into the light. While Angel was still busy fighting Jesse and a few other vampires that were trying to get inside.

"Xander, help me with the door." Angel had finally been able to throw the vampires out and both he and Xander closed the door. They didn't have much time though, the door wasn't that much and if they didn't hurry the vampires would break throw it. They crawl through a little space, and climb out onto the sunlit streets, first Xander then Angel who had been caught by a vampire around the ankle. With a few good kick they shooed him of though just in time for the vampire to get burn by the sun.

"So, Giles, got anything that can make this day any worse?"

"How about the end of the world?"

"I knew I can count on you."

That day in the library Giles had been reading an old tome when he came across a dire prophecy. He read that the Master is an ancient and very powerful vampire. He also learned that the Master was trapped in a church under Sunnydale long ago, and remains there to this day. He also discovered that there is a way for the Master's minions to release him, and all the signs are pointing to that very night, The Harvest.

"He needs some kind of vessel that would come into the surfaces and killed in his name, giving him every single drop of his power. But for that they need a great gathering of humans."

"Of course just one problem, where would people go to get slaughter," said Xander. He had come into the library and sat with Willow almost crying for the loss of their old friend.

"They are going to the Bronze. Tonight."

"Alright let's go."

"First we have to stop by my house first," said Angel moving out.

"Why?"

"Supplies," was all Angel said as a response.

The Master is not pleased that his trap did not work on the Slayer, but he seems calm as he focuses on his next plan.

"Ah, Colin... You failed me. Tell me you're sorry."

"I'm sorry!"

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it? Hold on... You've got something in your eye."

The Master says some ritualistic words and paints signs on Luke's forehead.

"Rise my vessel, now go into the world."

At his house Angel is getting ready to go out when his mother and sister come in.

"You are going out tonight again?"

"Yes mom."

"You got in really late last night, I didn't even hear you."

This time Angel said nothing.

"It's happening again isn't it." Silence "Fine want to play it like that then you are not going out tonight."

"But mom. This is really, really important."

"I know. If you don't go out it'll be the end of the world. Everything is life or death when you're a sixteen-year-old. Now if you want to come down with us for dinner then you're welcome, if not I won't hold it against you. "

His mother left leaving the brother and sister together.

"Do you think you can cover for me?"

"It's really happening again, isn't it?"

"It never stopped, Kathy."

"Then go I'll cover for you." Giving his sister a kiss that was both a thanks and a goodbye Angel left his house through the window.

"We are late."

"Well I'm sorry but I didn't expect my mother to go Sargent tonight."

"Can you break the door."

"No, to thick. There has to be another way in. Giles get everyone out let me take care of the rest."

"We gotta get in there before Jesse does something stupider than usual."

"You listen to me, Jesse is dead. You have to remember that when you see him, you're not looking at your friend, you're looking at the thing that killed him."

That evening at The Bronze, a group of vampires had walked right in. They took the stage, and explained to the very terrified crowd that it is time.

"Ladies and gentlemen… there is no cause for alarm. Actually, there is cause for alarm. It just won't do any good."

As Luke starts to kill, one by one, and the Master gets stronger with each life taken. Just as Luke is about to kill Cordelia, Angel arrives.

"Ok vessel boy. You want blood?"

"I want yours, only yours," said Luke releasing Cordelia.

"Works for me."

He dusts a few vampires before making his way to the stage where Luke is. As Angel and Luke fight, Willow, Giles, and Xander try to get everyone out.

"Jesse, man. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? I feel good, Xander! I feel strong! I'm connected, man, to everything! I can hear the worms in the earth!"

"That's a plus," Xander say finally realizing that Jesse is not his friend anymore.

As Xander is talking to Jesse about his sorrow, someone bumps into Xander, and Xander accidentally stakes Jesse - his best friend.

Meanwhile, Angel and Luke are still fighting, and Angel manages to catch him off guard.

"You forget, metal can't hurt me," Luke said when he saw that Angel was using a mic stand to fight.

"There's something you forgot about, too," he said as he throws a music stand through a window behind Luke and bright light pours in. "Sunrise!"

" Aaaaaarrrrg..." then he sees that the light is just a streetlight "Huh?"

"It's in about nine hours, moron."

During his moment of confusion, he stakes Luke, and he turns to dust. With his death, the Masters plans for leaving the old church, have failed. The last couple of vampire that were left ran away when they realized that Angel truly was the slayer. Outside of the Bronze Buffy saw the vampires running out of the club.

"He did it," she said smiling and almost with a proud tone.

Sunnydale is safe. For now.

"It's over."

"One thing's for sure," Xander comments, "nothing is ever gonna be the same."

The next day at school, Angel and friends are walking through the outside halls discussing their adventure. Willow and Xander are stunned to realize that even though they stopped the Master, the work of the Slayer is far from over.

"The world almost ended we should at least have an assembly."

"The human mind is an amazing thing, it remember olny what it wants," said Angel who had seen that kind of behavior before.

We're at the center of a mystical convergence here. We may, in fact, stand between the Earth and its total destruction."

" Well, I gotta look on the bright side. Maybe I can still get kicked out of school!"

"Oh, yeah, that's a plan. 'Cause lots of schools aren't on Hellmouth," said Xander.

"Maybe you could blow something up. They're really strict about that," joked Willow.

"I was thinking of a more subtle approach, y'know, like excessive not studying," responded Angel walking away from Giles. As Giles looks upon the three teen that have just save the world he seems to realize something that had eluded him since day one when he met them all.

"The Earth is doomed!"

To be continued…

A/N: Hey everyone. Here is a Christmas gift. Now I posted a poll on my profile. The poll is simple, is so you can tell me whether you want every episode done in reversed or if you want me to do just the Angel/Buffy ones. Thanks and Merry Christmas!


	3. teachers Pet

A/N Ok I know I've been gone for sometime but the explanation is at the bottom. I just wanted to say the poll is done and the Angel/Buffy episodes won wich is one of the reasons that I skiped the witch. The other one is because I had no idea how to change from Buffy as chearleder to Angel…

In this chapter Xander is a little sensitive because in The Witch Amy's mother went after Willow and he couldn't save her. It took Angel to save her from the spells and Xander feels like this made him less of a man. I didn't want you to start without having this because this will explain Xander towards Angel.

Teacher's Pet

A vampire is menacing club-goers at the Bronze, but Angel, is unable to fight him off. As they are fighting the vampire gets the upper hand and throws Angel against the wall knocking him off. At that moment the vampire turns against Willow, dressed in a sexy red outfit. Just as the vampire is about to bite her, a cooler, more suave Xander rushes in to save the day. With a quip and a yank, he pulls the vampire off Willow and throws a stake into its chest. Angel watches him in awe as he notices how cool his friend really is, while adoration shining on Willow's face.

"You alright?" Asked her Xander worry covering his face.

"Thanks to you," said Willow adoration in her voice. "You hurt your hand, will you still be able to..."

"...finish my solo and kiss you like you've never been kissed before?" Xander took of a smile on his face and jumps onto the stage and plays a sexy guitar riff. Willow smiles up at him.

"You're drooling," she says. Xander is confused for a second, and then his eyes jerk open. There is no vampire, no guitar, no being better than Angel, and no Willow in a red dress. Nope – it was all a dream, and unfortunately for Xander, his less pleasant reality is science class at Sunnydale High.

In Dr. Gregory's class he is showing them a slideshow on ants. He calls on Angel to answer a question, but it is clear he doesn't know the answer. For the last week Angel had been fighting a witch. The witch who had taken over the body of her daughter so that she could a cheerleader. It had been a blast trying out for the basketball team like old time, but it had only serve to remind him that he was not a normal guy, he was a slayer. He had been working overtime lately and had been interested in doing his homework.

Dr. Gregory pulls Angel aside after and encourages him to apply himself, because he knows that he can excel in his class.

"Angel I know what they say about you… I also know that sometimes there's more that meets the eyes."

"Dr. Gregory I'm sorry I promise I'll do better."

"Oh Angel I'm sure you will, and when you do we'll show everyone that even the bad boys con be good at school," finish the professor giving Angel a smile that told him everything he needed to know.

Unused to positive criticism, Angel is both amazed and inspired. He agrees to work harder and leaves the room. Dr. Gregory, busy examining some of his slides, doesn't hear the door of his closet creak open. Unaware that he is not alone, he continues his work. Suddenly a green tentacle-like claw reaches out and pulls the teacher off the chair. Dr. Gregory groans and falls to the floor, his glasses shattering on the floor.

At the Bronze that night, Xander has a run-in with ate Blayne, who is bragging about how many girls he's slept with.

"Seven, including Cheryl. I'll tell you, though; her sister was looking' to make it eight!" He said looking like he own the world at the moment.

"Oooh, Cheryl's sister? The one in college?"

"Home for the holidays and looking' for love! She's not my type though; girls really gotta have something to go with me."

"Something like a lobotomy?"

When Blayne asks Xander how many times he has scored, Xander feels his manhood is in question. Just as he is about to retort he spots Willow and Angel, and decides to head over to them.

"Babe," Xander said almost screaming at Willow.

"What are you doing?" Asked Willow who had been having a conversation with Angel.

"Work with me here, Blayne had the nerve to question my manliness. I'm just going to give him a visual."

Throwing her arms around him tightly and smiling Willow says, "We'll show him." pleased with the opportunity to help Xander, and let Angel see what he is missing. But Angel is distracted by the sudden appearance of a girl, a blonde girl, one he hadn't seen in weeks, Buffy. He moved toward her without thinking about what he was doing. Seeing this Xander and Willow moved to a table where they could spy the couple.

"Who is she?" Asked Willow watching the blonde.

"That's Buffy," said Xander knowing exactly why Angel hadn't mentioned her to Willow.

"Well, she's a blonde! He never said anything about her being blonde!"

"What those that have to do with anything?"

"She's a very attractive girl, hot even! How come that never came up?

On the other side of the club Angel was looking down at the blonde that had hunted her dreams.

"Hi."

"I'd say it's nice to see you, but then we both know that's a big fib."

"I won't be long."

"No, you'll just give me a cryptic warning about some exciting new catastrophe, and then disappear into the night, right…" Seeing her face turn from a smile to a sad frown. He decided to be a little more like the gentleman her mother had made him. "Hey you are cold."

"Angel I'm not the one throwing the insults."

"No I mean you look cold," he said thinking that maybe this way he could make it up to her.

"Actually I can't…" Angel wasn't listening he had taken his jacket of and was putting it on her.

"Oh right, give her your jacket. It's a balmy night, nobody needs to be trading clothing out there," complained Willow while Xander kept wondering how the hell had Angel won the favors of every girl in the school in only a month.

As Buffy was putting the jacket on it brush against an injury on her arm. When Angel notice he took the jacket back to examine the cuts.

"What happened?"

"I didn't pay attention."

"To somebody with a big fork?"

"Angel he's coming."

"The fork guy?" He said laughing at the silliness of the sentence itself.

"Don't let him corner you. Don't give him a moment's mercy. He'll rip your throat out."

"Okay. I'll give you improved marks for that one. Ripping a throat out, it's a strong visual. It's not cryptic."

As she was about to leave he stopped her only so he could make sure she had his jacket on her. Without further explanation, she left, disappearing into the night.

The next morning, Angel tells Giles about Buffy's cryptic warning.

"That's all she said? Fork Guy?"

"That's all she said: Fork Guy."

"I think there are too many girls in your life."

"I'm sorry Giles but this is one girl I'm not about to let go so easily."

"God, every day here is the same," said Giles looking up.

"Bright, sunny, beautiful… however can we escape this torment?"

Giles promises to look into it. As he turns to go, Xander approaches Angel and Willow who are sitting on the bench outside the school.

"Guess what? Dr. Gregory is no in today so I think those of us that didn't do their homework aren't that dumb after all." Said Xander closing the Willow had on her lap, and making Angel groan."

"Come on the one day I actually do my homework to show him that I can do better and he doesn't come?"

"Well it's not actually that he didn't come, the fact is that he is missing."

"Missing?" asked Willow.

"That can't be good," said Angel who was actually starting getting worried over the fact that his new favorite teacher was missing. "Especially since this is Sunnydale."

"Angel calm down, just because his missing doesn't mean something happen," said Willow trying to console him.

Xander was about to say something else when a beautiful long legged woman made her way into the school making every boy in it, including the oh so powerful slayer, stop and look at her.

The raven-haired beauty walks up to the three friends. She looks at Angel for a minute but it's really Xander that captures her eyes.

"Can you direct me to the science room?"

"Um, ohhh, well, um…" Xander stumbles over his words, frustrated with his inability to recall the quickest route, even though he goes to that room daily.

"I could take you there." Blayne sees this as an opportunity to both humiliate Xander, and talk to a pretty woman, so he swoops in, and offers to take her to the room.

In the room, Angel notices that Dr. Gregory left his glasses on the floor. He picks them up and places them on the desk.

"If Dr. Gregory dropped his glasses," he wonders, "why wouldn't he pick them up?"

Shrugging off his worry, Angel takes his place at his desk, waiting for the lesson to begin. As the substitute teacher walks in every boy in the class room takes a minute to just stare at her.

"Hi my name is Natalie French and I'm your new substitute teacher."

Unlike most substitutes, Ms. French is clearly knowledgeable in the subject.

She starts the off with a discussion on the praying mantis. When Willow calls the mantis "bug ugly" she tenses visibly, and defends the inherent beauty of the insect. Ms. French suggests that the make model egg sacs for the school science fair and asks for volunteers. The hand of every male in the room, including the slayer, shoots up, eager to spend time with the young, attractive teacher.

In the lunch line, Blayne approaches Xander, mocking him that Ms. French asked Blayne to help him first.

"Well I don't know maybe she just wants to try with the training wheels first…"

"Really?" asked Willow.

"What you just don't understand what an older woman wants."

"Oh I understand believe me."

As Angel and Xander try to understand what Willow meant, Cordelia pushes through the line to the back, explaining to the lunch lady that she is there to pick up a medically prescribed lunch, shipped daily by her doctor.

"I'll only be here as long as I can hold my breath," she assures her.

Cordelia opens up the fridge and lets out a terrified scream.

"His head! His head! Oh my God, where's his head?" Cordy's scream attracts the attention of Angel, Willow and Xander who come running to see what Cordelia has already seen – the headless body of Dr. Gregory stuffed inside the refrigerator.

Later, in the library, Angel, Willow, and Xander tell Giles about Dr. Gregory's fate.

"I just don't understand why would anyone like to kill Dr. Gregory?"

"We'll find out Angel, I promise," said Willow who was at the edge of tears.

"Giles could Fork Guy be the one who killed him?"

"No I don't think so Angel. You see his method of killing is not decapitation, but rather shredding and exsanguination," said Giles. "You see he is a follower of The Master, whose hand was cut off in penance for a failed Mission."

"I'm going on patrol," said Angel trying to do something that would keep him moving.

"No Angel we need more research, promise me you won't do anything until we know more."

"Fine I promise," he said knowing well that no matter what happen he wouldn't be happy if he didn't get a good slaying that night.

In Weatherly Park, Angel finds the bladed vampire. They fight and just as he brings the stake down, he rolls out of harm way. He jumps up, preparing for more but is startled when the police come. He runs off into the woods and Angel follows.

He sees Ms. French walking alone, bags of groceries in her arms. Fork Guy stalks her, but before he can attack, Ms. French turns and stares into the vampire's face. He backs away slowly, and dashes for the sewers, terrified. Angel, witnessing all of this, stares as waves of shock rolls through him.

"You went hunting last night didn't you?"

"Of course I went Giles you should know me by now. Anyway, are you going to listen to me or are you going to keep looking disappointed in me?" As Angel said this he looked at Giles and noticed something he hadn't seen before. Giles was really disappointed in him. Angel wasn't used to following orders, especially from a man. His father had not only left him, he had abandoned them both he and his sister. Now he realized maybe he wasn't Giles son but he was definitely important to Giles.

"Ok then Angel tell me what you saw."

"Well I met mister fork guy and we started fighting like every other night. Then at the last minute he makes a run for it. When he was running away he came face to face with Ms. French. At the moment he stopped and ran the other way."

"Really?"

"I'm telling you Giles and if I was a vampire with forks for hands how many things would I be afraid of?"

"Angel maybe you should keep a close on eye on the substitute teacher."

"Ok I have to go to science."

Angel rushes off to science on the way; he is waylaid by Principal Flutie who wants anyone who saw the body, to attend grief therapy. Angel tries to argue; in his short life he has seen much worst things, but he is firm as he pushes Angel into chair to wait. Sitting there he could hear Cordelia talking about some kind of diet. Sitting there he couldn't help but wonder what really went on in Cordelia's head.

When he finally arrives too late, he peers through the window and sees the class taking a quiz. He looks at Miss French and the teacher stares back, her head turning a full 180 degrees. Shocked, Angel quickly slides out of view and heads right back to the library.

"So she turned her head?"

"No Willow, she didn't turn her head I do that, she was a full on exorcist twist."

They discuss what possible creature could do such an abnormal feat. Angel researches and realizes that only the praying mantis can twist its head in that direction.

Xander comes to see Ms. French who is fixing her lunch. She flirtatiously tells Xander that she forgot the materials at home and doesn't have time to retrieve them.

"Is it possible that you could come to my home to work on the project?"

Xander is ecstatic and eagerly agrees.

After he leaves, Ms. French finishes preparing her sandwich – live bugs and mayonnaise. She takes a bite, smiling in satisfaction.

"Angel you should come see this, Blayne never came home the night before and didn't appear in school today."

Fearing for his friend's safety, Angel rushes off to locate Xander.

"Hey Xander wait we need to talk."

"Hey man what's up."

"Look Ms. French is not what you think."

"What?"

"Ms. French is a big bug."

Xander laughs at him.

"She's not an insect! She's a woman," he says angrily, "And hard as that may be for you to conceive, an actual woman finds me attractive. Just because you have every girl behind you doesn't mean I can't get a woman like that. For once the girl I like likes me, over you. I you aren't a really good friend if you can't believe that." He rushes off, leaving Angel staring after him in bewilderment.

Elsewhere, an elegant hand is pouring martinis. Ms. French is dressed to kill in a very sexy and revealing dress, her makeup done to devastating perfection. Xander arrives, staring at Ms. French's ample chest like a love struck school boy. She offers him a drink and he accepts it, downing the martini in a single, unsophisticated gulp.

Ms. French just giggles at him seductively. She strokes his face and hair, and asks him if he has ever been with a woman. He stumbles over the answer, attempting to lie, before finally admitting that he is still very much a virgin. He hears a noise, but she distracts him, asking him if he would like to touch her.

He stares at her creamy slender hands, and starts to compliment them, when suddenly they transform into the very same green tentacles that attacked Dr. Gregory.

He blinks and then falls unconscious: the martini, it seems, was drugged. Two mantis claws appear and drag Xander's body away.

When Xander awakens, he finds himself in a basement, locked in a cage. He sees a giant mantis kneeling over something.

"Ms. French?" he says uncertainly.

The bug turns to look at him.

"Please," it says, "call me Natalie." Xander stares in shock.

He backs away towards the back of the cage and notices Blayne in the cage next to him. Blayne is distraught and terrified. He tells Xander what is in store for them. Ms. French, in mantis form, will take them out of their cages, mate with them, and then bite their head off.

"I don't want to die like that man," Blayne cries.

Xander tries to calm him, as he frantically thinks of a plan. Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any way out for the two virgins.

Meanwhile, Angel, Willow and Giles are in the library, frantically trying to find information on Ms. French.

"Willow, Giles you know what to do."

"Angel what are you going to do?"

"My homework," he said as he moved into the library to find the books on bugs.

Giles confirms that Ms. French is indeed a giant bug, and that she lures innocent virgins to her nest to mate with them.

"Well now that makes sense… Then Xander should be ok … I mean he is… he couldn't be…I mean his…"

"DEAD!" exclaimed Willow.

Willow tries to contact Xander but learns from his mother that he has gone to a teacher's house to work on a project. Angel takes charge.

"Giles go into the video library and record bat sonar; the sound will destroy the nervous system of the She-Mantis." Angel turned to Willow as Giles left. "Willow check the school's substitute rolls and get Ms. French's home address. I'll go load up on armory."

Back in the basement, Xander removes one of the bars separating Blayne's cage from his own.

"That's it now there's more room…For both of us in here…What did you do that for?"

Blayne is at first excited, but he quickly deflates when he realizes that he might be able to leave his cage, but only to enter Xander's.

"No I can use this as a weapon."

He brandishes his makeshift weapon as the She-Mantis turns his way. Blayne cowers, and Xander backs as far up against the wall as possible.

Having loaded up on weapons, Angel returns to the school library.

"I have the address," says Willow who has retrieved the teachers address and points out that her records indicate a birth year of 1907 – the teacher must be 90 years old. Giles tells Angel that he has the requested bat sonar on tape.

"Is as soothing as getting your theeth drilled."

The group is ready to roll and they hurry from the library to find Xander and slay the She-Mantis.

Meanwhile, in the basement, the She-Mantis has lured Xander from his cage. Xander comes out slowly, his weapon hidden behind his back. Just as he finally gets out, he swipes the weapon at the bug's face and runs for the stairs. She is too quick though, and trips him just as he reaches the top. He falls to the bottom, too dazed and bruised to stand and run.

Angel arrives at Ms. French's house and prepares to knock down the door with a well-placed side kick.

"How do we go in?" asked Willow.

"Like this," said Angel raising his leg for a side kick.

But before his foot can make contact, the door opens to reveal a sweet old lady-the real Natalie French.

"I thought I heard someone."

"Hi we are looking for Natalie French?"

"You found her. What can I do for you?"

"You are Natalie French?"

"Yes."

Angel realizes that the She-Mantis must have used the real Ms. French's information to get the substitute position.

"She could be anywhere," Angel says in frustration.

Angel is sure that the bug lady must live in this neighborhood, because it is in the same area that he saw her carrying groceries. Willow decides to start banging on doors but Angel thinks that idea is impractical.

"We have to do something," Willow cries.

Angel agrees and leaps into the sewers.

"I won't be long," he promises.

Minutes later, Angel reappears, pushing the tied up, bladed vampire in front of him. He uses his fear of the She-Mantis to sniff out its home: when the vampire becomes frightened, he knows he has found the correct house.

"Better than radar."

Just as he says this, the vampire in his hands gets loose and attacks them. As they are fighting Angel notices a white picket fence as uses it as his weapon. Finally, he dusts the vampire and prepares to save Xander.

The mantis is just about to kiss Xander when Angel comes crashing through the windows. Armed with two cans of bug killer, he sprays them directly into the eyes of the She-Mantis. Giles and Willow rush to rescue Xander and Blayne as Angel fights with Ms. French.

In the middle of the fight Angel notices something on the floor and moves to get it. As he reaches for it he realized it's the tape recorder with the deadly bat sonar and presses the play button. Unfortunately, the tape is on the wrong side and only Giles's voice can be heard. The bug attacks and the tape recorder is knocked across the room.

Angel and the mantis spar and Xander rushes into help, the can of bug spray pointed squarely at Ms. French's face. His efforts are foiled when Angel pushes him squarely out of the way.

"Stay out of this Xander you sure still part of its plan."

Just then Giles reaches the tape recorder and the bat sonar plays loudly into the room. The she mantis starts to shake and squirm. While Ms. French's nervous system goes crazy, Angel chops at him with the machete. Finally the beast is dead. Xander is apologetic.

"Just for the record, you were right. I'm an idiot, and God bless you," he says to Angel.

"You weren't an idiot you were a guy and trust me even if it was just for a moment I fell for her just as hard as you. Thank God I'm not her type."

Willow embarrasses the guys when she tells them how unfair she thinks it is that the mantis only went after virgins.

"I mean you guys were only doing the right thing and got punish for it."

"What are you talking about? I'm not a virgin…" said Blayne.

Giles interrupts. "That's the She-Mantis operandi," he says. "She only preys on the pure."

Blayne is mortified at being exposed.

"My father is a lawyer, if any of you tell this to anyone I will sue you." Blayne took his opportunity to run out of the house. Xander, also embarrassed, picks up Angel's machete and takes his aggression out on the large egg sacks hanging from the ceiling. 'Why had she not gone after Angel? I'm I really that weak?' he though as killed the eggs.

The next night at the Bronze Angel finds himself face to face with Buffy.

"So I hear thanks are in order after all there's one vampire less on the streets."

"Well it's all thanks to you."

"Angel…"

"I'm serious I kill two monsters with one round, it's something I don't do very often."

"Well I have to go."

"When will I see you again?"

"I'll be around…I promise." As Buffy walked away Angel couldn't help but wonder when it would be. He could not help wonder when he would see her again, and with that thought he went back home with a smile on his face. 'Soon'

The next day in science there is a new teacher and things seem to be back to normal. The new teacher took one look at Angel and labeled him as a bad boy giving him an ultimatum but this is Sunnydale and nothing is normal. Because hidden in the science room closet, there are a bunch of giant eggs…and one is starting to hatch.

A/N I'm sorry I haven't been able to update before. First my grandmother died and my muse seem to go with her. And then my internet seem to crash. This chapter has been ready like for two weeks. If you guys know about fiction press it's like fanfic sister. I have uploaded a story there. Its call Hunters under the penname Klaegirl. I just wanted to tell you 'cause I wanted you guys to read it. That's it thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Naver Kill A Girl On The First Date

**Never Kill A Girl on The First Date**

Kick, punch, kick, punch. It was a simple convination one that he had done many times before, yet Angel still felt the rush he had felt the first thime he had killed a vampire.

Angel is on patrol in the cemetery, fighting a vampire. Giles is with him, critiquing his slaying technique. Finally Angel drives a stake through the vampire s chest and triumphantly looks to Giles for approval. But instead of commending him, he points out the flaws in his performance.

"You just take too much time with the kill Angel just plunced and move on plunch and move on...Well hello what do we have here?"

As they chat, Giles notices a ring, left in the dirt by the slain vampire. Giles examines the ring, noting the strange decorative symbols.

"Wait a minute Giles I tought you said this was just a random kill."

"And so I tought Angel, but it appears that the ring may indicate that the bloodsucker may have been more than just a common vampire." He promises to consult his books for further information.

Meanwhile, underground, The Master is consulting his own book.

"And from the ashes the anointed one will rise. And The slayer shall not know him and will not kill him. Worse, the Anointed One will lead the slayer straight into hell. As it is written, The Master continues gleefully, so shall it be.

Five will die, he continues. And from their ashes, the Anointed will rise, reads The Master. The Brethren of Aurelius shall greet him and usher him to his immortal destiny.

As he reads, he looks up and gestures to the group of vampires, standing in subservience: these are the Brethren of Aurelius. Having finished his story, The Master violently slams the book shut.

"If you fail to bring me the Anointed One, if you allow the Slayer to stop them, that there will be terrible tidings in store for all of you."

The next morning, Angel and Giles are in the library trying to deduce what the symbols on the ring mean.

"Giles I'm telling you I have seen this simbols before...Ah here they are."

"The ring belongs to the Brethren of Aurelius."

"Oh two points for the slayer while the watcher has yet to score."

As they confer, Heather, a beautiful student walks into the library, looking for a book.

"Hey Heather," says Angel trying to catch Heather's attention.

"Oh Hey Angel I didn't think you were the library tipe...Wait that came out wrong I meant to say..."

"I know what you meant Heather and trust me I myself don't understand why I am in here so much, I think it has sosething to do with the atmosphere."

He and Heather share an immediate chemistry, and they spend several minutes talking.

"Here is that book Heather."

"Thanks Mr. Giles. See you later Angel."

"Yeah see you."

In the lunch room, Angel notices that Heather is sitting alone and decides to join her.

"Go for it man she obviously liked you," said Xander who had heard the whole story twice already.

Unfortunately, the flirtatious Cordelia had set her sights on the mysterious loner, Angel. When she see him going to sit with with Heather she decides to act. Angel was the only guy who had ever resisted her charms and she was going to correct that.

"Hey Heather how are you," she said taking the seat next the girl leaving Angel standing there like a fool. "Oh Angel you were ther I didn't see you." Unconcerned, Cordelia immediately goes into flirt mode, tossing her lustrous hair and smiling seductively up at Angel.

"So Angel," she said turning to ignore Heather. "Are you going to the Bronze?"

"Actually Cordelia I was just coming here to see if Heather would have like to go with me?"

Heather who had been watching Cordelia like she had sudenlly grown an extra head looks taken aback by Angel.

"Sure Angel I will love to go with you."

"Ok then see you there at eight." As Angel walks away he can see both Cordelia's face of rage and Xander's who didn't looked like he could control his laughter. As Angel walked back to his friends only one thing came to mind, dude I have a date with Heather "leather".

In the hallway, Angel and Willow run into Giles.

"Great Angel glad I caught you. The ring does in fact belong to a group of vampires, known as the Brethren of Aurelius. According to the books, the Brethren are suppose to bring The Master a great warrior, known as the Anointed One. My calculations suggest that that Anointed One will be arriving in Sunnydale this very evening."

Angel is dismayed when he realizes that in order for him to stop the Brethren, he will have to miss his date with Heather.

"Liufe is so noy fare."

"Angel your duties as the slayer are far more important than a high school date."

"Giles are you absolutely sure it's tonight?"

"Yes tonight."

"Find I'll meet you at the cementery. Xander Willow do you think you can stall until I come around?"

"Sure man no problem."

They had been sitting in the cementery for four hour waiting for the Anointed One to rise. After waiting in the graveyard for several more minutes, Giles decides that he must have miscalculated.

"You think?"

"Well trying to decifer prophesis is not an exact science Angel."

"Good. Can I go now?"

"Sure I don't think anything more will happen tonight."

He allows Angel to leave. Delighted, he ran off to The Bronze. But he arrives only to see that Heather is nowhere to be found and Cordelia with a evil grin on her decides to head home not even bothering to try and find his friends.

Meanwhile, a group of people are passing through Sunnydale on a bus late at night. One of the passengers is walking down the aisle, making loud doomsday prophecies.

"Our time shall come, and the world will end."

A little boy cuddles in his mother s arms, frightened by the man s strange behavior. Suddenly, a man walks out into the middle of the road. The bus driver tries to avoid him, fails, and loses control of the bus. It weaves erratically before finally crashing into a light post. At first it appears that everything is ok. None of the passengers are hurt. But just as they all take a collective sigh of relief, vampires swarm the bus and start attacking.

The next morning, Angel is standing by the lockers, telling Xander about his non-date with Heather.

"Man I'm so sorry I swear I tried but Cordelia got to her and who knows what she said."

"Problably something along the lines that..."

Just then, Heather approaches, asking why he didn t show.

"Look Heather I did want to come I swear but I got stuck babysitting my little sister and I didn't have your phone and everything went to hell." Angel lies.

Strangely enough, Heather not only accepts Angel s lame explanation, she asks to reschedule.

"Are you sure Heather."

"Hey I have a little brother I know how they can be. Here this is my phone anything else pops up and you call me." Xander, listening to the entire exchange, has a sour expression on his face. If at any point he would have done sonthing like that to a girl the girl would have probably slapped him. He needed to get Angel's help when it came to woman. Angel, still a bit concerned about the Cordelia factor starts to make Heather understand.

"Look Heather I know what she must have told you but I swear I have never liked Cordelia, I don't need that much drama in my s kinda grabby, Angel says, to Heather s delight.

As Heather walks away, Angel turns to Xander and says, "that's the way we do it, dude I'm back."

Moments later, Angel pops into Giles s office to confirm that he is not expected to patrol that evening. Talking very quickly, he makes sure that Giles cannot get a word in edgewise, before rushing off to the cafeteria. Confused, Giles turns back to his books.

He is the strangest boy, he says, not without affection.

Underground, The Master is commending his vampires for a job well done.

"Well done my children, after tonight, I will have a mighty ally; the Anointed One. I will be one step closer to freeing myself from this mystical prison, he says waving his hand through the air. As he does so, the very air around him shimmers.

I ve been trapped down here so long, I ve nearly forgotten what it s like on the surface, he says bitterly.  
But his frustration is short-lived as he remembers how close he is to being freed.

"Now my Brethren go kill the Slayer if he tries to stop you...Give your own lives, but do not fail to bring the Anointed, he orders.

At the Summers house, Xander and Willow are helping Angel get ready for his date with Heather.

"dude I look like a geek." Xander is genuinely there to help, but Willow is clearly trying to make Angel as unattractive to the opposite sex as possible.

I like it," said Willow.

"Angel come on man, she likes YOU so be YOU."

Just as he finishes dressing, the doorbell rings. Angel rushes to let Heather in, and is none too pleased to find Giles on his doorstep.

Normally the guy would pick up the girl, but Heather had asked to come to his house to meet his little sister. That was the reason as to why when Giles firts enter his slayer house he found brother and sister arguing.

"Whats going to cost me?"

"Your cd collection."

"Pick something else."

"Either that or your guitar."

"You don't know how to play guitar."

"I don't care it's still yours."

"Five cds."

"Angel I'm not going to tell that girl you spent last night babysitting me for only five cds."

"Fine three cds, two movies and my allowence for two weeks."

"Make it three and we have a deal."

"Fine deal?"

"Deal"

At that moment both brother and sister decided to turn and saw Giles standing there. In his hand, was a newspaper with an article about the bus accident. The story states that five people died and Giles is sure that these are the five prophesied to die. He wants to investigate but Angel is not about to lose his last chance with Heather.

Suddenly, Heather appears on the doorstep, surprised to see the school librarian in Angel s foyer. Xander and Willow distract Heather and take her into the next room, allowing Angel and Giles to argue privately.

You have another date? Don t you ever do anything else? he asks impatiently.

This is the first date. There s never been a date! This is my last chance with this girl if I dumped her againg she is going to dump me! he retorts.

Meanwhile, Kathie and Heather are talking about Angel. She tells Heather that Angel is a weird guy but all she has to do is give him a chance and Heather would realize that Angel was a great is mystified she had never tought that someone could love there big brother as Kathie ovbiuoslly did.

In the foyer, Angel pleads with Giles to see things his way.

"Come on Giles were you never sisxteen and there was this one girl everyone tought was out of your league yet she picked you anyway?"

"No."

"Modest much?"

"Angel, I went to a all boys school."

"Come on man that's just sad."

"Actually it was a great school... are you trying to convince me to let you go or not?"

A cranky Slayer is a careless Slayer, he warns.

Giles warns him that trying to lead a normal social life is problematic at best, for a Slayer. But Angel reminds him that this is the nineties, and he can easily do both. Giles finally agrees that his lead is slim, and allows him to go out on his date.

Angel is ecstatic. Gile man thanks, and look I wont be too far away. If the apocalypse comes, call me, he says, brandishing his pager.

"Wow Angel your sister was telling me somethings about you."

"I'm hopping they were good."

"Well I'm not running away," said Heather smiling up at smiled down at Kathie. She could be his pain in the ass but atleast she came true when he needed her and made the pain worth it.

Moments later, he and Heather leave. Giles looks after them, still not convinced that everything is fine.

"I'm going to the funeral home just to make sure everything is quite." He tells Willow and Xander.

"This is bad."

"Yes it is."

"Kathie do you think you can stay hera alone for tonight?"

"Sure but is everything ok?"

"Sure thing kiddo we just want to make sure Giles does't get in trouble."

Angel and Hethers talk and flirt, and finally hit the dance floor. Cordelia arrives and tries to interrupt their date but Angel is firm: he s there with Heather.

"Cordelia I'm with Heather and the only way I will dance with is if she says so..."

"Well I'm not saying so, so bye bye," said Heather who had snuggle up to Angel. Cordelia finally gets the hint and walks off, annoyed at being blown off in favor of Heather Leather. Finally rid of Cordelia, Heather smiles up at Angel, settling comfortably in to the dance.

Are you uh, having fun? Angel asks her.

Yeah, she smiles. I almost feel like a farytale.

Meanwhile, driving his rattle-trap, Giles arrives at the funeral home. He gets out of his car, only to be confronted by a couple of bloodsuckers.

Damn, Giles says.

He pulls a cross from his coat pocket and thrusts it into the faces of the vampires. They hiss and turn away from the Christian symbol, as Giles uses the moment to dash inside. He frantically pulls on door after locked door as the vampires give chase. Finally, he finds an unlocked room and rushes inside. He pushes a heavy filing cabinet in front of the door, just as the handle starts to turn. He rushes to the barred window, hoping to escape, when two faces suddenly appear in it!

Giles yelps but calms down when he sees that it is only Willow and Xander.

"Hey Giles you ok?"

"Yeah wee saw the vampires and decided this was better than running into a trap."

They tell him that they saw vampires chasing him and came to warn him. Willow asks if he can get out the window, but after examining the iron bars, Giles knows that he won t be escaping that way. He asks them to get Angel and bring him to the funeral home. They agree and rush off for The Bronze.

Do hurry, he begs, as the vampires continue to bang on the door to his hiding space.

Back at The Bronze, Cordelia is staring jealously at Angel and Heather on their date.

I have never seen a girl throw herself at a guy like that, she says spitefully.

Just then, the door next to her opens and Buffy walks in.

Hello, what iis she doing her?" she says, practically clawing Buffy's eyes out. She starts to approach Buffy to make sure the new girl knows her place, just as she stops in front of Angel.

Cordelia is floored. Why is this happening to me? she cries.

"Buffy."

"Angel"

"Look I don't have much time there is something serious goin on tonight."

Not you too, he says, irritated. Angel tells her that he knows about the prophecy and the Anointed One.

"If you know then what are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date Buffy, you know what does are." Buffy is annoyed at his cavalier tone, and even more annoyed to find him on a date with Heather.

Buffy and Heather eye each other, neither one too impressed with the other.

"Heather this is Buffy. Buffy this is Heather my date." introduces the two putting one arm around 's face tells him everything he needs to know, she is jeaolus and for once Angel doesn't mind. If Buffy watns to desappear for weeks at a time and no come back untilthere something out there ready to get kill that's find with him. Just then Angel noticeses that Buffy has his jacket on and that alone is like a punch to his stomage. Just then, Xander and Willow rush up to Angel.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Angel.

What are you doing here?" asked Willow to Buffy.

"My guess is the same thing that you are doing here."

"Someone want to feel me in?"

"Yes Angel," said Xander taking a stand. "You see we are here on a date." at that he hugged Willow.

"A date?" asked confuse Angel who knew that his friend love the redhead but knowing firts hand she had no idea about it.

"Yeah we where on a date at the funeral home and we saw some friends you know with the screw up face."

They try to tell Angel that Giles is in trouble, without letting Heather in on Angel s secret. Finally catching on, Angel agrees to go to the funeral home with them. Heather is excited at the idea: she thinks it sounds like a great adventure. But Angel tells her to stay at the club and promises to return quickly.

"Look Angel if you are just looking for an excuse to leave let me save you the trouble."

"Heather I swear if it wasn't really important I would never leave you. Tonight is the most fun I've had since Im first came here." He plants a quick but intense kiss on Heather lips, and then dashes out leaving both Heather and Buffy stunned.

When Angel and his friends arrive at the funeral house, they run into Heather who followed them.

This is so cool, she says, excitedly.

"No it's not Xander please take care of her." Angel leaves Heather in Xander and Willow s care, and rushes off to find Giles. He enters the room his watcher was suppose to be hidding in and sees that the bars on the window have been pried open. Suddenly, the prospects of finding Giles alive appear grim.

Giles? he calls uncertainly. Just as Angel picks up Giles s abandoned cross, the morgue drawer next to him rolls open and Giles climbs out.

What happened? Angel asks.

Two more of the Brethren came in here. They came after me, he explains. But I was more than a match for them I hid. Giles admits to Angel, who laughs at his watcher. Giles says that he wasn t sure if the Brethren were there after him, or if it had something to do with the prophecy. They decide to investigate, but first Angel has to deal with Heather s presence at the funeral home.

"You brought you date here?"

"Yes Giles I broutght my date here so that she could get killed." Angel runs out to find his friends.

Heather is actually excited and looking around at everything, while everyone else just wants to get out safely. Angel finds an office to hide them in, and tells Willow and Xander that if they hear anything to barricade the doors. He makes an excuse about needing to find a bathroom, and then runs off again to help Giles investigate. They look in morgue drawer after drawer, hoping to stake the vampire believed to be the Anointed One, before he can rise. Unfortunately, they find nothing.

Back in the office, Xander and Willow are forming a barricade of office furniture against the door. Wanting to explore, Heather opens a curtain that covers the entire length of one wall. It uncovers a window to another room, where a dead body lies still underneath a sheet. Heather is shocked when she notices the hand of the dead person move slightly. Suddenly, the dead man stands up, removing his sheet entirely: it s the crazy man from the bus crash. He looks down at his body and flexes his fingers.

I have been judged, the vampire cries.

The new vampire breaks the glass window, which is the only thing separating him from Willow, Xander and Heather. In the morgue, Angel hears the glass break and comes running. The vampire throws back his head in laughter.

He is risen in me! He fills my head with song! Pork and beans, pork and beans The three rush for the door, tearing down their makeshift barrier, pillow by pillow. They finally escape the room as the mad vampire rushes after them.

ANgel sees his friends in the hallway and tears off in the vampire s direction. He finds Giles in the morgue and ensures that he has a weapon. Just as he is telling him to find the others, the vampire appears behind him and tosses him across the room. Giles rushes to his aid, but the vampire picks him up and throws him too. Giles crashes into a wall, hitting a button that activates the crematory. Still on the floor, the vampire lifts Angel high in the air, preparing to strike his final blow. But at that moment, Heather rushes into the room. Grabbing a metal tray, she uses it to whack the vampire in the head. Angel falls to the floor and the bloodsucker turns his attention to Heather. Just as he is about to bite her, Heather smashes a ceramic urn on the vamps head. As Heather leans over to help Angel up, the vampire uses the door of the drawer to hit her in the head. Heather slumps to the ground.

Dead, the vampire says in satisfaction.

Angel is furious. He throws a hard kick at his chest.

You killed my date! he screams indignantly. Heather starts to wake up: he wasn t dead, just unconscious and sees Angel fighiting the vampire. Willow starts to tell Angel but Xander shushes her Angel s anger is helping him win the fight. Finally, he throws the bloodsucker into the fiery crematory, turning the vampire to dust within seconds.

Angel finally realizes that Heather is alive; hurt, but alive.

Does anyone have an aspirin or 60? she asks weakly.

Angel rushes to her side. Heather is confused and a little disoriented. Heather offer to walk her home, but she declines. Willow and Xander promise to make sure she gets home safely. Angel stares after them sadly, regret shining in his eyes. Giles tries to offer a word of comfort, but Angel holds up his hand for silence and walks away.

The next day, Angel grills his friends about the walk home with Heather. He asks again and again if she said anything about him at all. Unfortunately, she didn t. Angel is sure that Heather was totally freaked out by the evening and never wants to see him again. But then, as they walk down the steps, Heather appears in front of them. Xander drags Willow Xander away; who keeps looking back at them over her shoulder, jealous worry written on her face; knowing his friend needs time alone with the girl. Just when she thought Heather was out of the picture .

Heather tells a startled Angel that she wants to see him again.

"Um, that was my hopeful ear, he says, Could you repeat that? Heather tells him that she thinks he s the coolest. He s just starting to smile when she tells him that she never thought nearly getting killed could make her feel so alive. When Angel realizes that Heather s interest in him has more to do with his exciting life than himself, he tells her that a relationship between them isn t going to work.

Moments later, Giles approaches Angel. He tells the young slayer the story of how he learned of his own calling as a Watcher. He admits to Angel that he went through his own period of rebellion before finally accepting his duties. Even more difficult to understand at that age, he says, were the sacrifices that come with a calling.

Sacrifice, Angel repeats softly as a moment of understanding passes between the Slayer and his Watcher.

"Look Giles I'm sorry for blowing you off, I never meant for you to get hurt."

"Angel when I decided to follow my destiny I knew the risk, hell at least at the end you did what you had to do. No matter how many volumes are out there of the slayer, none of it is an instruction manual. We feel our way as we go along, he says. And I must say as a Slayer, you re doing pretty well. Angel smiles at the rare compliment. They are both pleased that they stopped the prophecy about the Anointed One from coming true. They share a brief laugh, as they imagine how furious The Master must be, having failed to usher in the Anointed One.

But underground, The Master is sitting on his throne, happily talking to his brethren.

And in this time will come the Anointed. And the Slayer will not know him, he will not stop him. The Master steps down from his chair and smiles down at someone.

And he will lead the slayer into hell. He kneels down to.

Welcome my friend, he says to the Anointed One. And staring back at him, wearing a slight smile is the small child from the bus.


End file.
